


Everybody Talks

by fallenoutlaw



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Deep talk, Falling In Love, Figuring out Lance's sexuality, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Keith, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Opening Up, Phone Sex, Swearing, another texting fic, curious Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenoutlaw/pseuds/fallenoutlaw
Summary: Lance got a fake number in a bar and starts texting with Keith. Turns out he's more excited about it, than he should be. While Lance tries to figure out his sexuality and Keith kind of helps him with it, they share a lot of thoughts about unspoken opinions.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 251





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.

// _Lance,_ **Keith** //

\- 21st July 2020 - 

(9:52p.m) _hey, this is lance from The Black Lion, wanna talk?_

(9:55p.m) **not really interested in talking to strangers**

(9:56p.m) _you mean like you don't know me enough? we could change that_

(9:58p.m) **i mean like, don't text fake numbers**

(10:00p.m) _typing.._

(10:05p.m) _so you're not Nyma?_

(10:10p.m) **nope and i don't know if it's really funny or really concerning, that she gave you the wrong number**

(10:11p.m) _who is this then?_

(10:12p.m) **which part of 'not interested in talking to strangers' did you not understand?**

(10:14p.m) _you're still answering, so you must at least be a bit interested_

(10:20p.m) **do you always flirt with everyone and everything?**

(10:22p.m) _depends, are you pretty?_

(10:24p.m) **wow no offense, but that's PRETTY superficial**

(10:26p.m) _is this a no?_

(10:29p.m) **that's a fuck you**

(10:35p.m) _i wasn't flirting btw_

(10:36p.m) **good**

\- 24th July 2020 - 

(1:32p.m) _you don't know a Nyma by any chance right?_

(2:12p.m) **wow you must be into this real deep**

(2:15p.m) _i am, she was just like so gorgeous_

(2:33p.m) **back to being superficial**

(2:34p.m) _not true, she was also hilarious_

(3:03p.m) **as a matter of fact, i don't know a Nyma**

(3:03p.m) **but also, sucks to be you right now**

(3:05p.m) _it really sucks, sometimes i hate girls, no offense_

(3:54p.m) **none taken???**

(3:57p.m) _why do you keep replying so late?_

(4:14p.m) **none of your business?**

(4:18p.m) _yes you're right_

(4:18p.m) _sorry for bothering you_

(4:18p.m) _again_

(4:19p.m) _if you hear anything about a Nyma, hit me up though_

(4:20p.m) **can you like**

(4:20p.m) _can i like what?_

(4:58p.m) **the professor took my phone so fuck you**

\- 28th July 2020 - 

(6:34a.m) _i'm gonna meet you in 20 minutes_

(6:59a.m) **i guess that was the wrong number, if not, i'm sure we didn't meet because i was asleep**

(7:00a.m) _i didn't even notice and kept waiting for hunk_

(7:02a.m) **wow, you really didn't check your messages twice?**

(7:02a.m) _i actually didn't_

(7:07a.m) **how is it, that you keep texting the wrong number?**

(7:11a.m) _maybe it's fate_

(7:12a.m) **i believe it's called karma**

(7:13a.m) _wow_

(7:13a.m) _you know i can take a hint_

(7:13a.m) _i knoooow when to stop_

(7:13a.m) _because i can be annoying sometimes_

(7:15a.m) **oh, really?**

(7:17a.m) _positive_

(7:19a.m) _but it's just so fun to annoy people_

(7:20a.m) **oh i could't feel more blessed**

(7:22a.m) _get used to it, that's how people feel around me, sweety_

(7:25a.m) **typing..**

(7:30a.m) **you know i'm a dude, right?**


	2. Chapter 2

\- 29th July 2020 -

(8:06p.m) **so is this what you do? flirt with anything moving and then ghost it if it's the same gender**

(8:08p.m) _lol not necessarily_

(8:09p.m) _you dropped like a thousand hints in 4 days to stop bothering you, so i did_

(8:10p.m) _i didn't want your friends to think a dude's hitting on you, because i totally wasn't_

(8:15p.m) **well**

(8:16p.m) _now you're bothered??? wow_

(8:17p.m) **i am not**

(8:18p.m) **i just kept thinking how weird it was that you called me sweety and stopped texting me immediately after i dropped my gender**

(8:19p.m) _i already explained myself_

(8:21p.m) **you did**

(8:22p.m) _so what's your name? So i can finally change the name from 'hot bar girl' to the actual name_

(8:23p.m) **isn't that funny, lance?**

(8:24p.m) **because i know your name and you don't know mine**

(8:25p.m) **i should start blackmailing you**

(8:27p.m) _luckily you don't know my last name_

(8:28p.m) **it's keith, btw**

(8:30p.m) _well nice to meet you, keith_

\- 30th July 2020 - 

(11:47a.m) _are we now texting on a regular basis?_

(12:03p.m) **the more i talk to you, the more it sounds like you have no friends**

(12:05p.m) _don't be silly, of course i do_

(12:05p.m) _i just enjoy talking to new people_

(12:07p.m) **so it's normal for you to hit up random dudes?**

(12:11p.m) _you're making it worse_

(12:12p.m) **did i though?**

(12:15p.m) _let's say it's not the first fake number i got_

(12:15p.m) _and i maybe met my best friend because of something similiar_

(12:32p.m) **lance, this is getting sadder and sadder**

(12:35p.m) _it's not sad_

(12:35p.m) _there's always something positive_

(12:54p.m) **quite the optimist**

(12:56p.m) _i am! there's no way I'm gonna sulk over some gurl who gave me a fake number_

(1:11p.m) **you're right, you're texting a dude instead who is totally convinced that you have no friends**

(1:11p.m) **that makes everything better**

(1:15p.m) _i get it, you're no optimist_

(1:16p.m) _and since you're obviously in class again_

(1:16p.m) _i can tell you as much about it as I'd like to_

(1:17p.m) _so it really sucks to be you right now_

(1:18p.m) _maybe_

(1:18p.m) _i am_

(1:18p.m) _going_

(1:19p.m) _text_

(1:19p.m) _you_

(1:19p.m) _in_

(1:19p.m) _different_

(1:19p.m) _messages_

(1:54p.m) **i hate you**

(3:02p.m) _so you're still in college_

(3:03p.m) _at least this means you're not an old pedophile man_

(3:17p.m) **i still could be, maybe i just want another college degree**

(3:19p.m) _i don't think that's how it works_

(3:22p.m) **no idea to be honest**

(3:22p.m) **i'm glad that i even made it into college**

(3:28p.m) _that bad?_

(3:31p.m) **you have no idea**

(3:33p.m) _typing.._

(3:46p.m) **you're still in college?**

(3:55p.m) _nope, never was in the first place_

(3:55p.m) _i'm working in a music store_

(3:56p.m) _what's your major?_

(4:03p.m) **why are you suddenly so interested? you sure you're not hitting on me?**

(4:05p.m) _i'm just trying to be nice!_

(4:06p.m) **okay, but don't laugh**

(4:06p.m) _you wouldn't even know if i did_

(4:07p.m) **i'm a dance major**

(4:11p.m) _that is so freaking cool_

(4:12p.m) _can you tap dance?_

(4:14p.m) **wow, no in fact i can not**

(4:15p.m) _what's your favorite then?_

(4:16p.m) **i guess hip hop, which is part of modern dance**

(4:16p.m) **but expressive dance is pretty dope as well**

(4:18p.m) _you wanna hear what i thought you'd major in?_

(4:19p.m) **sure**

(4:20p.m) _something boring like history or law stuff, no offense_

(4:25p.m) **some taken??**


	3. Chapter 3

\- 1st August 2020 - 

(7:07p.m) _so i went to the zoo with hunk today_

(7:07p.m) _and i saw this sloth and it kinda reminded me of you_

(7:08p.m) _no idea why_

(7:13p.m) **i feel like every single time we text, you do it to insult me**

(7:15p.m) _i'm not i swear_

(7:15p.m) _it was a cute sloth_

(7:22p.m) **okay first of all, you don't even know what i look like**

(7:23p.m) **and second of all i'm the one in class all day, how the fuck would i be a fucking sloth**

(7:24p.m) _language, keith_

(7:25p.m) **fuck you, lance**

(7:27p.m) _it was just hanging in there and seemed so tired, you must be exhausteeed from being in collage all day_

(7:30p.m) **what a nice save**

(7:31p.m) _thank you_

(7:32p.m) **i'd be amazing sloth, i wish i could just hang in there all day**

(7:34p.m) _i bet_

(7:34p.m) _how many times of the week do you study? do you even have to study?_

(7:45p.m) **sure, sometimes dances, other times the whole history of it.**

(7:46p.m) _and how many times of the week?_

(7:51p.m) **every night?**

(7:55p.m) _and how many nights do you take off for a break?_

(8:01p.m) **none obviously**

(8:05p.m) _perfect math, let's watch a movie then_

(8:11p.m) **excuse me?**

(8:15p.m) _let's watch a movie together, we don't have to talk if you're not comfortable with that_

(8:16p.m) _but i need a break from my life drama and you need a break from school_

(8:22p.m) **and how do you think this would work out?**

(8:23p.m) _well we both press play on 3 and that's it_

(8:24p.m) _pleeeeeassee_

(8:26p.m) **okay, sure**

(8:27p.m) **but at least something funny, nothing romantic**

(8:29p.m) _okay so you're no optimist and no romantic, got it_

(8:31p.m) _let's watch something with adam sandler, i love him_

(8:33p.m) **alright**

(8:34p.m) **and lance?**

(8:34p.m) _huh?_

(8:35p.m) **thank you**

**-** 4th August 2020 - 

(11:02a.m) **i need you to explain something to me**

(11:05a.m) _like what?_

(11:06a.m) **what the hell is a meme?**

(11:08a.m) _uhm, excuse you?_

(11:09a.m) **no seriously, lance**

(11:09a.m) **shiro laughed at me when i asked him, he won't tell me**

(11:10a.m) _it's not like you could just google it_

(11:11a.m) _BUT I'M NOT THE ONE TO COMPLAIN_

(11:12a.m) _thanks for coming to the meme king, i'm gonna show you my powerpoint presentation_

(11:14a.m) **so?**

(11:16a.m) _well you probably know these funny pictures with text on it, saying something hilarious and underlining the picture_

(11:16a.m) _for example if i took a picture of you completely ruined in the morning, hair standing on all directions and stuff and put a funny title on it that would be one_

(11:18a.m) **why the hell would i look ruined in the morning**

(11:18a.m) **i wake up perfectly styled**

(11:19a.m) _i'm sure you do princess_

(11:22a.m) **of course i know those pictures, why wouldn't he tell me?**

(11:24a.m) _absolutely no idea_

\- 5th August 2020 - 

(10:34p.m) **since we know each other better now, what's the life drama you were talking about a few days ago?**

(10:37p.m) _keith needs his tea_

(10:38p.m) _nothing that big, my sister is moving out and my dad's not having it_

(10:39p.m) _they fight a lot lately and not even dinner time stops them_

(10:42p.m) **oh geez, that sucks**

(10:42p.m) **why doesn't he want her to move out?**

(10:44p.m) _she always does this thing where she wants to move in with her boyfriend and suddenly they break up_

(10:45p.m) _happened like 4 times already and my dad knows that it's not different this time_

(10:47p.m) **so he actually just wants the best for her?**

(10:48p.m) _yes, but she is too deluded to see_

(10:49p.m) _do you still live at home?_

(11:02p.m) **uhm not really, i grew up in a foster family and moved in with my best friend as soon as i had the chance**

(11:04p.m) _oh no, i'm sorry_

(11:06p.m) **no need to be**

(11:08p.m) _so is that the reason why it was harder for you to get into college?_

(11:09p.m) **besides my awful grades, yes**

(11:11p.m) **but not the only reason of course**

(11:12p.m) _what were the other reasons?_

(11:14p.m) _you don't have to answer if you don't want to_

(11:19p.m) **let's just say the family i grew up with wasn't absoutely thrilled with my choice of partner**

(11:22p.m) _oh_

(11:23p.m) **does that bother you?**

(11:24p.m) _no why would it?_

(11:25p.m) **why would it bother my foster family?**

(11:27p.m) _touché_

(11:28p.m) _you're gay keith, not a terrorist or something_

(11:31p.m) **easy to say for a straight guy**

(11:34p.m) _it's 2020, it shouldn't be different for you either_

(11:36p.m) **you're right, it shouldn't**

\- 7th August 2020 - 

(8:12a.m) **what music do you listen to, since you're working in a music store?**

(8:17p.m) _oh i listen to everything_

(8:17p.m) _from Beethoven to My Chemical Romance_

(8:26p.m) **interesting**

(8:26p.m) **so you're secretly very emo**

(8:28p.m) _not really, oh and I'm also into spanish music, since it's my native language_

(8:30p.m) **you're spanish?**

(8:32p.m) _sí_

(8:33p.m) _i bet you could dance to most spanish songs_

(8:40p.m) **probably, but who's spanish in your family, mom or dad?**

(8:41p.m) _both, let's say my family would be big enough for the both of us_

(8:53p.m) _can i ask you something intimate?_

(8:57p.m) **depends on what you're asking**

(9:02p.m) _well_

(9:02p.m) _how did you know that you're not interested in girls?_

(9:07p.m) **you mean like, when i got boners from boys in 6th grade instead of girls?**

(9:08p.m) **funny story, i didn't for a really long time**

(9:08p.m) **how do you know you're interested in a girl?**

(9:09p.m) _i fall in love very easily, i always feel attraction towards people and can't deny butterflies_

(9:10p.m) **attraction towards people, or girls?**

(9:10p.m) _typing.._

(9:11p.m) **nevermind, love isn't any different when you fall in love with a guy**

(9:12p.m) **when i turned sixteen i realized i had a crush on my best friend and didn't end well at all**

(9:13p.m) **i was never interested in any girl, they neither did it romantically or sexually for me so there's that i guess**

(9:14p.m) **why?**

(9:15p.m) _i was just curious_

(9:16p.m) _if there's a difference_

(9:17p.m) **i don't think so**

(9:18p.m) _but did you ever consider being interested in both genders?_

(9:20p.m) **since i'm not interested in women at all, no**

(9:21p.m) **they kind of scare me actually**

(9:22p.m) _why?_

(9:24p.m) **WELL they have this thing down there which i know nothing about**

(9:25p.m) **it's like being dora the explorer**

(9:27p.m) _oh my god_

(9:28p.m) _but that's the good part!_

(9:30p.m) **with a dude there's lots of things to know, because you know, i got a dick myself**

(9:32p.m) _i'm not sure if i should keep asking_

(9:33p.m) _so you had sex with a guy?_

(9:34p.m) **sure did, i guess that's the only difference**

(9:35p.m) **sex with a guy is more awareness than being the explorer**

(9:36p.m) **it's like being caught in a comfortable web, no shame at all**

(9:41p.m) _sounds quite nice to be honest_

(9:42p.m) **of course it does**


	4. Chapter 4

\- 9th August 2020 -

(12:07p.m) _keith_

(12:07p.m) _let me tell you a joke_

(12:12p.m) **oh hell no, not again**

(12:13p.m) _why did the oreo go to the dentist?_

(12:16p.m) **lance, no**

(12:16p.m) _LANCE YES_

(12:17p.m) _because he lost his filling!_

(12:18p.m) **oh jesus christ**

(12:19p.m) _come on! i'm funny_

(12:20p.m) _i got another one_

(12:22p.m) **please kill me already**

(12:24p.m) _What did the O say to the Q?_

(12:25p.m) **do i even want to know?**

(12:27p.m) _dude, your dick's hanging out_

(12:28p.m) _if you didn't smile a little at that, you're a monster_

(12:29p.m) **okay i got to admit, good one**

**-** 11th August 2020 - 

(7:08a.m) _keeeeiiitth_

(7:08a.m) _i'm sick_

(7:08a.m) _send me some love_

(7:08a.m) _and soup_

(8:34a.m) **i hope you didn't die while i was comfortably snoring in bed**

(8:37a.m) _i did not_

(8:39a.m) **well that's unfortunate**

(8:40a.m) _rudeee_

(8:42a.m) _can you bring me soup now_

(8:43a.m) **do you really want soup for breakfast?**

(8:45a.m) _sure, i feel like dying_

(8:46a.m) **give me your adress then**

(8:48a.m) _typing.._

(8:51a.m) _you know you don't have to, you probably live like on the other side of the country_

(8:52a.m) _it was a joke_

(8:55a.m) **just give me your adress, lance**

(9:01a.m) _you don't have to!_

(9:02a.m) **how the fuck are you so stubborn**

(9:04a.m) _i'm sick, i don't want you to come over_

(9:06a.m) ** _i've got to be in class in 15 minutes, i promise i won't_**

(9:11a.m) _alright_

(11:46a.m) _so you ordered me soup_

(12:16p.m) **i did**

(12:17p.m) _i loved it, thank you_

(12:18p.m) _i feel so much better now_

(12:19p.m) _but you know now where i live, so that's concerning_

(12:20p.m) _do you live near me?_

(12:21p.m) _can you tell me where you live?_

(12:58p.m) **why? it's not like it matters**

(12:59p.m) **but as a matter of fact, i do not live near you**

(12:59p.m) **oh and i also want to point out that i know your last name now**

(01:04p.m) _please don't blackmail me_

(01:05p.m) _can't you just tell me where you live?_

(01:05p.m) _i'll probably die if you won't_

(01:16p.m) **i could, but that's no fun**

(01:22p.m) _how far is it? i'll guess_

(01:34p.m) **no idea, let me check**

(01:37p.m) _do we live in the same state?_

(01:45p.m) **nope**

(01:46p.m) **it's 355 miles to be exact**

(02:02p.m) _so no visiting keith any time soon_

(02:04p.m) **as if you would**

(02:06p.m) _so since it's not california, there aren't a lot if options_

(02:06p.m) _either arizona or nevada, right?_

(02:07p.m) _do you live in a city? or small town?_

(02:34p.m) **city**

(02:38p.m) _please don't tell me you're from las vegas, because that fucking sucks_

(02:56p.m) **lets get this interesting, lance**

(02:57p.m) **3 guesses and if you're not right, you gotta send me a selfie**

(03:12p.m) _i love challenges_

(03:12p.m) _lets do this_

(03:16p.m) **you've got 2 guesses left, because las vegas is wrooong**

(03:18p.m) _if i get it right, you've got to send me that selfie_

(03:22p.m) **alright**

(03:23p.m) _okay anything else in nevada is too far away, so it must be arizona_

(03:24p.m) _is that at least right?_

(03:26p.m) **yes**

(03:28p.m) _is it tucson?_

(03:29p.m) **wrooong again**

(03:29p.m) **last guess?**

(03:33p.m) _get ready for that selfie keith_

(03:34p.m) _i literally tried every single big city and there's only one exact 355 miles away from san diego_

(03:35p.m) _it's phoenix_

(03:57p.m) _did i get it right?_

(04:04p.m) **i hate this**

(04:12p.m) _YES_

(04:12p.m) _SHOW ME YOUR PRETTY FACE, KEITH_

(04:14p.m) _btw i don't want to let you suffer, you know my whole name, so you could just google it_

(04:33p.m) ***picture of keith standing uncomfortably in front of his bathroom mirror***

(04:34p.m) _you sure, you're single?_

(04:35p.m) **pretty much**

(04:37p.m) _you're handsome, though_

(04.38p.m) _*sends picture of half his face pressed into the pillow*_

(04:42p.m) **typing..**

(04:48p.m) **why are you single, tho?**

(04:51p.m) _i never said i was_

(04:52p.m) **fuck you, lance**

(04:54p.m) _i don't know, i flirt a lot but you see, sometimes people give me the wrong number_

(04:55p.m) _why? do you see something you like?_

(05:01p.m) **maybe**

\- 13th August 2020 -

(02:11a.m) _okay you're probably asleep but i have a question burning in my mind and i need to ask you about it_

(02:12a.m) _i might die if i don't_

(02:12a.m) _but if you don't want to answer that's okay as well_

(02:15a.m) _so we know each other for almost a month now and we've been talking a lot about deep stuff_

(02:16a.m) _especially that sexuality stuff_

(02:17a.m) _and i've been asking myself if i even had a real crush until now_

(02:18a.m) _how did your first crush feel like?_

(02:18a.m) _because you know, i told you i fall for people easily and you asked me if i only fall for girls or for people_

(02:19a.m) _and i'm pretty sure now it's people i fall for and i'm just so confused_

(02:20a.m) _is it a warm, happy feeling in your stomach?_

(02:21a.m) _i feel that now and i really don't want to_

(02:22a.m) _i always felt sure when i was hitting on random girls in a bar, it felt normal and exciting, when i was kissing a girl_

(02:23a.m) _but is it weird, that i'm dying to know how it would feel to kiss a boy?_

(02:24a.m) _i mean, is it the same though? you told me it is_

(02:24a.m) _what if i've been missing out my whole life?_

(02:25a.m) _i'm sorry, i might delete all of this later_

(02:26a.m) ***incoming call***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter probably will take a while, since it's not gonna be in texts :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've changed the rating, because I'm sure there'll be some smutty content at some point. And I'll probably add some tags too, I kinda didn't know where to go with this fanfiction, but I guess I figured out now.
> 
> Let me know what you think about the chapter :)

_Stranger Things - Survival Kit, Couchsurf_

Lance stared at his phone display for a while, listening to the vibrations that came off of it. Keith's name, with the picture he sent him below it, lit up his small bedroom. He rolled over in his bed, taking a deep breath before he accepted the call. Why was he even scared? Lance would have been okay with a call weeks ago, but not since he discover how he felt about this whole thing.

"Lance?" a rather deep voice asked on the other side. Panic made his whole body go very stiff, adrenaline rushed through every single vein and his mind suddenly went completely blank. It was exactly the voice Lance had pictured. "Are you okay?"

A weird atmosphere hang between them, thick like metal walls and more depressing than either of them would admit. Somehow it felt like Lance would start crying any moment.

"Not really." he answered. "I'm glad to hear your voice, though."

Lance let himself sink into his pillow. Without any suprise his cheeks turned a slight pink and blood rushed through his ears. It was in the middle of the night and even though he should ask Keith why he was still awake, his mind couldn't shut up about all the things he wanted to say. Every minute felt like painfully turning into a hour.

"So you've been thinking a lot?" Keith tried to break the awkward silence. The deep voice was suddenly sleepy, kind of exhausted. "What made you question it, Lance?"

"Can you like make an awkward joke, so I don't have to feel so weird talking about it?"

For a moment there was silence.

"Well, in a situation like this I would probably say something like 'you suck'" Keith said dead serious. "And you would tell me 'yes i do, because that's what this whole thing is about'."

Lance chuckled on the other end of the phone, because it honestly was so true. So the actual question was; how would he tell Keith, that he himself made him question his sexuality? Even long before he knew what he looked like. Only the thought of texting Keith, and he always replied within minutes, made him go insane. How would he tell him, that after he knew what Keith looked like, it made things suprisingly better. Looking back there were plenty situations in which Lance should've noticed, how he noticed odd details about guys others didn't. But this was unlike everything else. His chest clenched.

"I would totally say that." replied Lance, voice shaking. "Can you ask me questions, because I don't think I'll be able to tell otherwise."

Keith made a sound like shifting on his bed, his head pressing against something soft and humming in agreement.

"Why did you text me?" Keith asked softly.

Dreary voice. A bit itchy. Lance couldn't deny the fact, that his voice was anything else beyond hot.

Lance tried to concentrate on the question, why, why, why. The question he asked himself all day. Why him? There was no exact answer. Honestly, time was an odd thing and concentrating as well, when it came to Keith.

"Well, I could've told Hunk about it. It just felt weird to bother him with this. I know you can help me, because you have all the answers, you always can."

The dark-haired boy hummed again, almost as if he was falling asleep.

"Sometimes there are no answers until you try it." His voice was like honey on a cold winter morning, the sweetness of a hot chocolate on an autumn evening or flowers blooming into something spectacular in spring. The hotness of summer himself. "But you also said, you think you might have a crush right now? That you didn't feel like this before?"

"Yes." Lance answered slowly, unsure if he should keep going. "I'm scared that I'll be missing out if I don't try it. Honestly, I can't take my mind off this, Keith."

"So, I got your attention, huh?"

Lance could hear his smug grin on that damned lips through the phone. Shaking his head in disagreement and confusion of what he actually meant by that. He sounds so full of himself, it is unbelievable. Sometimes he was so sure Keith’s taunting was his way of showing affection. But possibly this was only

"W-What?" The brunette rolled over in his bed again, shifting until he found a comfortable position. That moment he realized; he could fall asleep like this. Listening to Keiths soothing voice while drifting into dreamland to it.

"I mean, I'm glad you thought of it because of our conversation. It's never a bad sign to be curious about anything, Lance. Actually, it shows that you're open minded enough to try it and that's a good quality, honestly."

Lance blinked a few times, letting his thoughts take over again, before even answering Keith.

"So, give me a life changing advise, what should I do with all of this?"

It felt strange to think about all of this. Even more to talk about it. The last month he spent thinking about stuff like this, unspoken words burning on his tongue, while he could’ve asked. All he had to do was ask. Why can’t things always be that simple? For a moment Lance swore he heard Keith sigh, before he spoke up. His heart was racing incredibly fast, almost as if it would explode any time soon. The disturbing sound of rushing blood in his ears, driving him slowly insane.

“It’s obvious, isn’t it?” How could a voice be so distracting and hot at once?

“Yes, sure. Unlike you I unfortunately don’t know that many gay people who are willing to kiss random dudes.” Lance said dripping with sarcasm.

“It’s not like I know many gay people either, but you’re definitely not ugly. I bet there’s a long queue you don’t even know about.” Keith answered, softly. Without hesitation he straightened up in his bed, while he fiddled with the fabric of his blanket. Lance pressed his lips in a thin line.

“Hypothetically spoken," Lance almost whispered. "Would you?"

It took less than three seconds for Lance to cringe at his own words, but only ten more for Keith to answer.

"Yes."

For a moment right there, his heart and brain stopped working. Literally stopped. How insane was only the thought of hearing Keith's voice yesterday and somehow they still ended up here? Always teasing, making dumb jokes and telling him all his insecurities.

"Wouldn't it be unfair, if I, let's say - just want to experiment and want figure out my sexuality and suddenly it turns out I'm as straight as I can be and call it off?"

Keith hummed again on the other side of the phone, obviously tired.

"Sure, but wouldn't it be the same if you dated a girl and she decides, that she doesn't want a relationship and calls it all off?" he counters.

Anxiously Lance glanced at his clock standing on his desk. It was already ten minutes after three a.m., which meant he had to get up in 4 hours and so does Keith. Sometimes he wondered how he got himself in situations like this. Hunk, his best friend, didn't even know a thing about Keith from Phoenix. Hunk didn't know he got the wrong number again and as a matter of fact, he didn't know his completely normal feelings about him. Kind of depressing actually, that he couldn't speak out. Of course, not because he was ashamed or anything, Lance was just tongue tied.

"Did you just go up to your best friend back then and kissed him on the lips?" Lance asked curiously. He felt like hyperventilating. His head pounding, aching and maybe a bit of a panic attack. Did Keith ever feel like the ground beneath him was about to disappear?

“No.” Keith said, hesitating. “I’m not that straight forward and it was my first love. Do you think I was sure about anything? I felt so dumb for even assuming he would like me back. I felt idiotic for having these feelings. It wasn’t normal and even now, it still is not normal.”

Complete silence for a second.

“I hate it, that everyone acts like they know everything about life already, but no one actually does. I hate it, that you have to feel bad about any feelings, any curiosity and that this fucked up society treats us that way. Fuck that sucks.” Keith added.

Lance pulled his blanket up again and curled himself underneath it. Warm, comfortable breath filled his bubble.

"It does." he mumbled against the bedsheets. "Can we sleep like this?"

"What exactly do you mean?" the dark-haired boy yawned exhausted. Lance wondered if his best friend heard the conversations, they still shared an apartment. Were they even this close? Actually, Lance knew nothing about Keith.

"On the phone - I don't want to hang up right now. I just - okay this sounds so cheesy-"

"Let's sleep like this, Lance."


	6. Chapter 6

_Play With Fire - Sam Tinnesz, Yacht Money_

(4:03a.m) _thank you_

When Lance woke up this morning, he was for just a moment confused why his phone was glued to his cheek. A slight grin crossed his lips as he thought of last nights conversation. One thing was for sure, he had to talk to Hunk about his current situation. There was no way he could bear all of this inside his little heart all alone and he needed someone with a car as well, for a small weekend trip. Lance unlocked his phone, scrolled through his sent text messages before he texted again. Keith was probably still asleep. 

(7:13a.m) _i hope you won't miss your alarm_

Lance rolled out of his bed and got ready within a few minutes. His mood lightened up really quickly after their conversation. New day, completely new energy. After he left his house for work, his phone vibrated inside his pocket.

(7:43a.m) **i'm awake**

(7:45a.m) **are you okay?**

An innocent smile creeped upon his face, he didn't even bother to answer. Keith had basically told him that he would kiss him and that was already enough to keep him in a good mood for now. 

Lance arrived at Hunks house shortly after eight o'clock and let himself in through the back door. They knew each other long enough by now, so there was nothing weird about it. Funny actually, that he was about to tell Hunk about the last month and his minor crush on Keith, while he met Hunk the exact same way. Not that he would be offended or anything - he's super happy with his girlfriend - but it's still very ironic.

Exhausted Lance made it into the kitchen, slowly making a coffee for Hunk and then one for himself. The whole talk yesterday gave him kind of closure with his feelings. Everyone has their battle to fight through and Keith made that totally clear, but he somehow sounded so frustrated. Lance was sure there was more about all of this than he was willing to tell. But that was the deal right? Because he wanted all of this.

Hesitantly he unlocked his phone again. 

(08:09a.m) _sure, why wouldn't i be?_

(08:10a.m) _i only feel like I'm rising from the dead, but that's okay_

(08:11a.m) _are you though?_

As soon as he locked it again, shoved it back into his pocket and took a sip from his coffee it already vibrated again. A small chuckle left his mouth. It didn't take long for Hunk to wake up from the coffee machine noises as he stumbled into the kitchen and let himself fall on one of the chairs by the kitchen table. Lance always wished he could move out, but since his income wasn't going to change any time soon, he simply couldn't afford it. The privacy would be great though. 

Hunk moved out right before he started college and it turned out to be a great idea. Even though he was getting along with his family just fine. But sometimes you kind of feel it when it's the right time to move out. 

"Morning, Hunk," he babbled happily. Hunk gave him an annoyed grunt, not questioning anything. God, Lance wanted to blurt out everything and somehow it still was harder than he thought it would be. "I really need to talk to you."

His phone vibrated again and Hunk curiously raised one eyebrow as Lance couldn't help but smile.

"Can we talk while I make us breakfast or do you need to get to work?" He asked. "Because I need my coffee first."

"I know," Lance grinned. "that's why I already got you one."

Hunk faced him with confusion and glance that clearly said 'who are you and what have you done with lance'. Slightly tense Lance sucked in his bottom lip. He fished his phone out of his pocket again. 

(08:12a.m) **I'm tired**

(08:16a.m) **was worth it tho**

(08:22a.m) **why didn't we talk earlier?**

(08:24a.m) _well you had to hide your hot voice, what a shame_

Slowly it was getting on his nerves, not in a bad way though. All this texting and talking made Lance think about Keith every single second. So flirting himself into something that doesn't actually exist sounded like a good option. 

Still grinning Lance sat down beside Hunk. He turned his phone around and hesitantly took a sip of his own coffee. 

"Have you ever been to Phoenix?" 

His eyes met Hunks immediately as he started to chew on his bottom lips again. There was not anything in the world Lance hated more than being anxious. The feeling of his heart clenching, his fingers shaking and being disturbed by irrelevant thoughts. It made him feel helpless. Could it be any worse? His phone vibrated again. 

"Uhm no?" Hunk frowned uncertain what this was all about. "I thought you wanted to tell me something important and not to plan a vacation?" 

A flash of amusement in his eyes and a mild chuckle adorned Lance's face. 

"Okay, I swear it's important!" Lance said calmly. "Remember how we met over a fake number? Well it kind of happened again an-" 

"Wait, you're not gonna replace me, right?" Hunk's face looked even more concerned than it did before. "You're my best friend, Lance." 

Sometimes Hunk panicked so easily that Lance started teasing him about it. His fingers brushed over his turned over phone, almost like a reaction to the vibration earlier. If it was possible, Lance probably would text Keith all the time. Like every freaking second. 

"No, of course not. Focus. I'm not gonna replace you, don't worry." Lance answered, taking another sip of his coffee. "I met this guy through a fake number a girl gave me, when I went with Acxa to The Black Lion? His name's Keith and we've been messaging back and forth the past month." 

"And he's from Phoenix?" Hunk asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, but that's not what this is all about." Sighing he put his face in his hands, groaning in frustration. "Remember when I told you about that crush I had on Acxa when I met her?"

"What kind of conversation is this, Lance? There's a lot to remember for this time of the day."

Only thinking about it made Lance's fingers tingle. His heart rate picked up its pace and gave him a dizzy feeling. On one side it was totally exciting while on the other hand the feeling itself intimidated him. He was in so deep and he hated everything about it. Recklessly flirting with Keith and not knowing if anything about it was serious. Lance would probably give his left leg right now to hear his voice again. But maybe that was the true thing about falling in love, it was addicting like a drug. 

"Huuunk." Lance groaned again. "This is so much worse than the crush I had on Acxa. I feel like dying, so I'm telling you this. Maybe it'll help."

"So you're in love with a guy?" 

"Well maybe, I don't know. Okay, let me tell you what I know about this whole thing; it scares me that I want to talk to him all the time."

Lance nervously tipped his fingertips against the kitchen table, before he turned his phone over again. A few seconds after Hunk got up and prepared some things for breakfast. 

(08:26a.m) **i did what now**

(08:27a.m) **EXCUSE YOU JUST SAYIN THAT I CALLED YOU**

(08:28a.m) **NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND**

(08:37a.m) _are you gonna ignore that i called your voice hot?_

"So you came here to tell me you're gay, Lance?" Hunk smiles kindly. "I have to say I'm not suprised."

Anxiously Lance started to play with the fabric of his black shirt. He hated this whole conversation. 

"That's not what I said." He groaned in frustration again, turned over his phone again and watched Hunk as he stopped right with what he was doing and walked over to Lance. Hesitantly he put his hands on both of Lance arms and locked eyes with him. 

"Don't get me wrong, Lance. I really don't care. You're my best friend, even if you're into dudes. But I actually don't see the problem, what are you worried about? Is he not gay? Phoenix isn't that far away."

The phone vibrated again. All Lance wanted to say, but couldn't even form the words to express himself, was that he didn't know what was going on. There was no way in any possible reality that Lance would have pictured himself with a dude. There was no way, that he even wanted to kiss a guy. And still here he was, overthinking about every small thing Keith said to him. It stressed him out so much, not knowing how to handle the situation. And surely Keith must have already noticed, how insecure he was about this. Nervously flirting as a coping mechanism. His freaking lip started bleeding because he bit it too hard.

(08:41a.m) **i was about to**

(08:43a.m) _i like your voice_

"I'm just so confused, like when did that happen? One second I'm desperately trying to text that girl Nyma and the next second I realize, I might have a crush on a guy. It always has been girls." Lance said quietly. Barely hearable.

“Okay I hear you and get where your anxiety does come from, but did you talk to him? What’s his name? Keith? Did you tell him that you like him?”

Lance shook his head and looked down on his fingers, still fidgeting with the fabric.

“Not exactly. We talked about lots of stuff, but I didn’t use these words. I told him that I'm confused and open for trying stuff. Plus, I’m shamelessly flirting with him.”

The other boy nodded and placed some bread, more coffee and a few slices of cheese and meat on the table. For a moment there was quiet, not uncomfortable, but both of them started to think about the situation. Hunk finally decided to take it seriously and not as one of Lance’s typical escapades.

Lance’s thoughts wandered to Keith again.

“I guess the best option would be to talk to him. Also since you’re flirting with him he must be interested in some way. And why did you even ask if I’ve ever been to Phoenix?”

This will be the death of him and his heart is going to explode any second. Just wait and see. 

"Well you've got a car and I thought about visting him. A lot." Lance said. 

When his phone vibrated three times a few seconds later, Lance's heart literally melted as he unlocked his phone again. 

(08:48a.m) **thank you**

(08:48a.m) **your voice is okay**

(08:49a.m) ***sends picture of himself pouting***

How was it even possible for someone to be so hot and cute at the same time? Lance eyed the picture closely. Keith's dark hair was tied up in a ponytail, while little dimples appeared beside his pout. His eyes had a light touch of purple. A strange feeling crossed his stomach. Within a minute Lance sent back a picture of his middle finger. 

The conversation with Hunk got to this point where he told him every single detail and convinced to drive him to Phoenix. Not any time soon though, because of work. 

When Lance left his house he felt relieved and not so worried anymore. 

(09:13a.m) _can we talk tonight?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love some ponytail Keith.


	7. Chapter 7

_Level of Concern - Twenty One Pilots_

Lance McClain has always been a guy for preparation. It took him hours to get ready for a date and days of thinking where to take the girl. Everything had a perfect place in his life and when he had his first girlfriend at the age of seventeen Lance was the exemplary picture book boyfriend. Of course, it didn’t take him long to notice he always had more to give than any of those girls gave him back. Dinner dates, funny conversations and dumb jokes was part of the deal.

So, there he was, freshly showered making his bed and waiting for Keith to call. Keith told him this morning that sometimes he helped out in a restaurant where his best friend Shiro worked at to at least get some extra money for clothes and stuff. Lance bet that Keith got lots of tips at work. He looked at himself in the mirror, straightened his hair for the tenth time and finally laid down on his bed. Was he nervous about this whole conversation? Maybe. Did he still miss Keith’s voice? Yes.

Lance scrolled through a few messages from today, crossing a picture of Keith in a red apron. He let out an upset groan.

Even though talking to Hunk relieved him a bit and he didn’t tell Keith yet, that he maybe could visit him sometime. It bothered him so much. Lance used to feel left out a lot when he was younger. Now and again a completely irrelevant situation could trigger a feeling like this and somehow, he found himself in exactly that situation. This sucks. Why would anyone ever want to feel like this?

It didn’t take long until his phone vibrated and the pouting face of Keith popped up on his screen. Lance accepted the call in basically less than a second.

“Heyy,” Keith’s voice said coolly. How could he miss someone after such a short amount of time? “Are you okay, Lance?”

Uncertain Lance sat up on his bed again and tried not to sound to happy about all of this.

“Sure, why wouldn’t I be?” Lance answered with a calm voice, but definitely churning on the inside. “How was work? I love the apron, you look like a pretty maid.”

Keith chuckled on the other side of the phone, while a smug grin crossed Lance’s face. At least he made him laugh, that’s a good sign, right?

“Maid’s don’t wear red, though.” He answered shortly. There was a lot of background noise going on, a rustle and after some mumbling finally a loud bang, which sounded like a door slammed shut. “Work was okay, it’s just always a bit tiring for me to socialize for so long. Talking isn’t exactly my thing.”

“Well right now you’re doing a fine job with it.” Lance complimented him, but there was no exact reaction for a compliment. Uncomfortable would be a good way to describe it though. "But we don't have to talk, if you need some alone time?" 

The other boy cleared his throat loudly and again he heard some fidgeting with lots of paper. 

"Don't worry, I totally want to talk to you right now. Otherwise you'd already know." 

Lance nodded although Keith couldn't see it. Nonetheless Keith sounded distracted. So Keith obviously wasn't a poeple person and yet, it was fine with Lance. Surely he was outgoing and maybe a bit much sometimes, this was totally fine with him. It still was the boy he had a crush on and if it meant for him to stay home on a friday night, that would be okay.

"So you don't get a lot of tips because you're too socially awkward for it?" Lance asked with much curiosity.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Keith snorted. "But not exactly. I sometimes get tips, but definitely not for being the friendlist waiter."

"Why would I be jealous?"

Keith snorted again and there was a small creak of an old chair.

"Why would you call me a pretty maid?"

"Touché."

Lance got up from his bed and started walking back and forth again. The nervousness in his veins drove him crazy.

"Isn't it tiring as well to have a roommate then? I mean you come home and still you're not alone. No privacy." Keith mildly sighed before he answered.

"Yes and No. Shiro's like the brother I never had, so I guess it's okay to come home sometimes and be annoyed. It's family. You must know the feeling with a big family like yours, right?"

Lance heartbeat was louder than ever. His family has always been a weak spot for him. When he was younger, way before he knew Hunk, some boys in school used to tease him about how much of a mommy's boy he was. It was cruel for a child to think it was not alright to be this close to their family, although it was absolutely normal. Kids these days could be a handful. He bit down on his lip again, hopefully it would calm him at least a bit. 

"I sure do. But it still can be very lonely, even if the house is full." The younger boy answered with a pressed smile on his face.

There was silence for an awkward moment.

"You know when people say, you don't make new friends when you're older?" He continued talking. "I feel like that sometimes. All my friends used to be over at my house and joke around, but since everyone has an actual life it's not possible."

"Life gave us the impression that we would have all figured it out by now." The dark-haired boy answered.

"Yeah, right? If I had I wouldn't be sitting here desperately flirting with you to get your attention." Keith chuckled again, which sent a shiver down Lance's spine. That's what only his laugh did to him. "Not like I need the attention so bad."

To Lance it seemed like Keith was always so busy. Always in deep in his college papers, working and being productive instead of procrastinating one second. He heard a rip of a hair tie and that's when Lance couldn't hold back a snicker. From all the things that could lighten up Lance's day, Keith with a ponytail was definitely one of the best things. 

"Shit." Keith swore under his breath. "Sorry. I'll give you an answer to that, right after I got myself a new hair tie from the bathroom. Be right back."

Now and again Keith reminded him of a pre-school child who can't sit straight for one second. Certainly Lance was jumpy as well but not even like that. Procrastinating was one of Lance's favorite things. He stood in front of his mirror and inspected himself. Why was he so self-councious? 

Maybe it was because he always had the feeling that he was not enough when it came to dating. In previous relationships it was never him to break it off, it was never him who decided he couldn't find a solution to a problem. All of his girlfriends knew, he would find a solution. It was just, that he himself was the problem. And there was no solution to that, right? Since he hasn't been in a relationship for almost two years now, he must have become insecure about getting serious. Surely that was the reason, why he wouldn't even start to swallow his emotions in front of Keith. It felt different.

"So," the deep voice of Keith returned again. "I'm not misreading anything and you're actually flirting?" 

"Okay, woah." Lance answered, grinning to himself. "Was I not obvious enough?" 

The background noise of shifting paper disrupted the whole conversation and mood. 

"Dude, I thought you were just trying to get into my head." Keith argued, but still you could hear the smug impression on his face. "That's why I ignored it like a champion." 

Actually suprised Lance let out a noisy laugh. 

"Why would I do that you??" Lance asked him still giggling. "Okay so since you don't trust me enough to be truly interested, you should send me lots of selfies with a ponytail that will fix my broken heart." 

His phone vibrated right into his ear a second later and Lance laughed again at the picture of Keith from a very disadvantageous position. 

"Still interested?" Another picture of Keith with a double chin popped up on Lance's messager and he couldn't stop grinning. His cheeks started to hurt. He sent one back without hesitation.

\---

Keith and Lance ended up watching a movie together and even though Lance was so excited at the beginning of the conversation, he forgot about anything at the end of it. He slowly sunk into his pillow, only mumbling a few words no one could understand and drifted off into sleep. There was no doubt, that he loved everything about this. The late night conversations, not hanging up before going to sleep and not being judged for anything he said. And occasionally he woke up in the middle of the night and asked him all the stupid questions he had in mind. Keith didn't mind at all. 

Almost a week after their conversation about Lance being serious and not fooling around, they both laid in bed at two in the morning. Sleepily talking to each other. Only a whisper of words. 

"Would you go to space, if you had the chance to?" Keith asked him seriously.

"No, I'm too scared to get lost. My sense of direction is shit." Lance answered truthfully and then slowly added, "But I would follow you anywhere, of course." 

"You can't just say stuff like that, Lance, that's gay." The dark-haired boy chuckled before shifting in his bed. "I love this, though."

It was stuff like that, which made Keith blush without hesitation and once Lance had noticed, he wouldn't stop. He wanted all of this and even if it took him ages to get there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for drunk Keith and some smut. If you want some fluff, this definitely isn't.

_Damned if I do ya (Damned if I don't) - All Time Low_

It was almost one and a half month since Keith and Lance started texting for the first time and Keith obviously was getting into the halloween mood already. They had been talking over phone calls and normal calls the past days, whenever they had a free second. And Lance surely couldn't deny how much he liked this. But it was quite different, when Keith texted him after a work meeting Shiro forced him to. He opened the conversation with a picture of Keith dressed up in vampire outfit, proudly showing off his vampire fangs and a slight grin on the lips. Shortly after followed a picture of himself pouting again with the subtitle 'wish you were here'.

Lance, of course, knew something was off, because that was not stuff Keith easily dropped. It was stuff Lance dropped. They both knew Lance was the romantic and Keith got sometimes along with it and not the other way around. Especially not when Keith suddenly sends hot pictures like this. The next one was a short video of Keith licking his lips with a smug grin on his lips, slowly biting down and that was probably the second Lance lost it completely.

(10:34p.m) _you look hot_

(10:34p.m) _are you okay though?_

(10:36p.m) **i am maybeeee a bit drunk**

(10:37p.m) **can u send some pics back**

Who was Lance to decline a request like that? He totally did oblige and sent him a picture of himself laying lazily in his bed. His hair was a bit ruffled and his cheeks slightly red. What would he give to talk to Keith right now? But of course, he had to be at this 'work meeting', looked more like halloween party though. Lance's blood boiled at the thought of someone flirting with Keith in a outfit like this. There was no way anyone could not notice the hot vampire boy. Sometimes he even wondered, if Keith knew what he did to him? By now he was pretty sure he was bisexual.

Lance sat up and scrolled through old messages waiting for a response. And then he replayed the video of Keith licking his lips, showing off the vampire fangs again. And then he did it again. And again. And Lance would swear on it if his life depended on it, that the next message definitely went straight to his dick.

(10:44p.m) **ugh i really want to kiss these pretty lips**

(10:44p.m) **bet you could do so much more with them**

Keith was drunk, oh yes, he was so drunk. Stuff that Keith would never tell him out of nowhere, put this on it. It followed another picture of a glass full of liquid in his hand, fingernails painted dark red. Long slim fingers touching the transparent glass. Red was just the perfect color for Keith. And Lance obviously noticed every detail in his pictures. Now it was definitely Lance's turn to test his limits.

(10:46p.m) _like what exactly?_

This time Keith sent a picture with him and Shiro in it, another girl with white hair beside him, kindly smiling. Keith's cheeks were pink, his smile awkward and undoubtedly drunk. Lance stared at the picture for a while, before an answer to his question came in. And he hated the fact that no matter what the answer was, Lance was getting horny and Keith was hours away.

(10:51p.m) **you have no idea what i would give for a blowjob right now**

Lance answered straight away without hesitation. Another kind of jealousy burning in his chest.

(10:52p.m) _please don't get one from somebody else_

(10:53p.m) **believe me, i don't want any other lips wrapped around me rn**

Keith sent him another picture showing his fangs, while his hair was now tied back in ponytail again. Lance groaned in frustration, he couldn't just tell him stuff like that and expect Lance to nod and sit still. His mind was going insane from one minute to another, it was like a lion let lose. He imagined Keith pressing him up against a wall, sucking on his neck while Lance mouth escaped the sweetest noises.

(10:56p.m) _when are you getting home?_

(10:58p.m) **probably not in the next half an hour**

(10:58p.m) _i'm hard_

And that was apparently the moment the whole situation escalated, because Lance's modesty had disappeared into thin air when he sent him a picture of the bulge of his pants. He had no shame at this point in his life. Nervously he rolled over in his bed, ugh, he never wanted to touch someone so bad. Or was it just the effect, because he knew he couldn't. Unrestrained his thoughts went back to Keith, how great it would feel to hear deep sounds coming out of his beautiful mouth. He'd love to see Keith come apart in front of him.

(11:02p.m) **DUDE**

(11:03p.m) **my legs literally turned into pudding**

(11:03p.m) **only good boys get rewarded**

The answer made everything worse, it sent a shiver directly to Lance's dick. If Keith touched him right now, he probably would come within seconds. Was that exactly where Keith wanted him or did he fool around? Lance had no self-control but he was pretty sure, he didn't want to get off to the thought of Keith. Maybe he was weird but not that weird.

(11:06p.m) _GET HOME THEN THIS IS GETTING PAINFUL_

(11:08p.m) **are you offering to have phone sex?**

(11:08p.m) _you'll know when you get home_

Slowly he got up from his bed and went straight to the bathroom, carefully splashing his face with some cold water before returning to his bedroom. Lance started one video on youtube, then another and another, but he couldn't concentrate. He just didn't know how he ended up in this situation and that Keith in a fucking vampire costume told him that he wants nothing more than his lips wrapped around him.

How lucky could he even be? If someone had told him months ago, he wouldn't believed a word. And yet he still neither was exclusive with Keith nor official. They didn't meet yet. But hopefully soon.

About half an hour later Keith finally called him and honestly, Lance couldn't be more thankful.

"Lance?" His voice sounded more shaky than it ever did, a bit raspy as well. Lance bit back a groan just by the sound of his name leaving his lips made his dick twitch. "Let me hear your voice." 

"Are you still wearing your vampire costume?" He asked curiously, closing his eyes. "Can you show me again?" 

Keith hummed loudly, getting up from his bed again and when Lance's phone vibrated again, there was not much covering Keiths body. Except the vampire cloak and his underwear. This time it took much more to bite back the moan he wanted to let out so badly. Since he noticed every detail about the pictures this evening, there was no reason to deny the boner Keith had.

"Were you a good boy, Lance?" He purred like a kitten, shifting hearable on his bed, but all Lance could make out was a small 'mmhm'. Oh god, he didn't remember the last time he wanted someone so bad. "So you didn't take care of it?"

"No, but I'm not sure I can wait any longer." Lance mumbled between gritted teeth.

"You sure, you want to do this?"

He obviously heard Keith taking off the rest of his clothing and snickered slightly at that.

"Keith, you basically made me horny the whole night and now you're asking if I want to do this?" Lance did exactly the same as Keith and pulled off his joggers with his boxers as well, finally giving his boner some space. His voice got huskier as he spoke, "What would you do to me, if I were with you right now?"

A small whimper left Keith's mouth as Lance finally took his dick into his hands and slowly started stroking it. A relieved sigh left his lips. For a moment only noises of light whimpering, whining and moaning filled the room.

"I would pin you down on the matress, teasing you with neck kisses and lightly biting down." Keith told him honestly. Without hesitation Lance let his head fall back on his pillow, his eyes rolled back as much as they could, the hotness of his words directly rushing down his abdomen. A small moan escaped his lips. There was no word in the world that could describe, how much Lance wanted Keith on top of him. "God, Lance."

Keith sounded more out of breath than he ever heard him, panting heavily already and they didn't even start yet. Lance other hand grabbed the bedsheets lighty, holding on for something that was not there.

"My mouth would slowly trail down your chest, down your stomach and _hah_ -licking along your length." Lance let his thumb glide over the head of his dick, moaning as he touched the sensitive skin. He needed Keith to touch him so badly. It felt like it wasn't enough. "Would you moan my name, if I took your dick in my mouth?" 

"Mmmh."

"Do then." Keith demanded. His dick twitched in his hands at the order. Always so demanding.

"Keith." Lance whined. "I need to-"

"You want to know what I would do next?" His voice was deep, shaking and honestly sounded so close to coming. Lance groaned as he raised his hips, desperately looking for some friction. "I'd pin you down again, hands still above your head and lean down beneath your ear."

Lance shivered at his next words and that's when he couldn't hold back anymore. Keith's voice got hoarse in a second as he whispered,

"Want to go all the way?"

And then full of all the shame he had left, Lance came all over his stomach, moaning loudly. "Fuck, Keith." was the only thing leaving his throat inbetween waves of excitement, adrenaline and lots of whining. There was no way Keith could deny those little sounds as he came groaning Lance's name under his breath.

"I'm sorry." Lance apologized. "I didn't- that was too fast."

Keith chuckled at his insecurity,

"It was fine, Lance. It was hot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I have no shame


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY FINALLY MEET
> 
> oh this is btw nearly the end

_watch you sleep - girl in red_

Another week went by after Keith's test meeting for halloween, when Hunk and Lance sat comfortably arranged in his car on their way to Phoenix. Hopefully Keith had already prepared his apartment for the two of them. Although he didn't know Hunk, they surely would get along and since Hunk was the one willing to drive them, Keith would at least be thankful for that. Like taking a train to Phoenix would be insane and flying way to expensive. But with all his effort, he had taken the day off just to visit Keith. That's how serious he was about all of this. 

Lance looked down on his phone, lazily scrolling through his social media and waiting for Keith to get out of class.

The wind was raging against the car as Hunk drove on to the highway. Who would have thought that Lance was even able to see Keith some time? To be honest, he was pretty sure they would stop texting after a few weeks. It's been two months. This was nuts. At some point he was sure how clearly in love he was with the dark-haired, mysterious boy from Phoenix. Lance shifted in his seat and watched the world slowly pass by, one city by another. When his phone vibrated, he blinked unsure.

(11:08a.m) **i'm panicking**

(11:08a.m) **i am in class and i can not concentrate**

(11:09a.m) _since when are you the anxious one?_

(11:10a.m) **oh boy, i was literally born stressed**

Lance laughed softly at that, imagining Keith sitting in class as stressed out as someone can be. Normally Keith was the steady one of them, always telling Lance that everything is going to be alright. This past two months he's been his rock and there he suddenly was, insecure about himself. His gaze wandered to Hunk who put his music a bit louder, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel to the beat of it. His phone vibrated again. 

(11:12a.m) **are you not nervous? i fucking feel like dying rn**

(11:13a.m) **what if you don't like me in real life**

(11:13a.m) **what if you realize how annoying i can be as soon as i get attached to someone**

(11:14a.m) _of course i am nervous, but i don't think you can scare me off_

For a second he went through every possible outcome of this weekend and still he came to the conclusion, that Keith was meant for him. No matter how weird he was. For once in his entire life, Lance surely believed in fate and this was definitely it. If Keith wasn't for him, then who the fuck was?

Nervously his hands started fidgeting with the laces of his jacket.

(11:16a.m) **we share a bed, right?**

(11:20a.m) _well i sure hope so_

\--

It took a while for them to arrive in Phoenix. The traffic went crazy once they were in Arizona, which meant they arrived at 9p.m at Keith's house totally dead and tired from a 9 hour drive. Normally it would've been 5 hours. 

The whole drive Keith kept texting him about how nervous he was and he had a feeling that Keith actually was the one to swallow up his emotions until now. But it probably was a good thing that Keith was anxious about it, right? It meant, that he was excited. Lance fished his phone out of his pocket. 

(09:12p.m) _we're pulling up in the driveway_

Lance directly noticed some lights on the second floor in a apartment being switched off and the lights in the corridor being switched on. His heartbeat went insane, he could hear his own blood rush in his ears again, while his fingers slightly started shaking and his head felt kind of dizzy. Before they parked in the driveway a shape appeared in door frame and stared down to them. With no actual suprise a smile adorned Lance's face. He observed the boy in the door frame in delight. Dark hair hanging loose around his shoulders, kind of ruffled in his stunning face as a small smile creeped upon those pretty pretty lips. 

Although he had seen lots of pictures of Keith by now, Keith seemed so slim and fit at the same time.

"Is this him?" Hunk asked pointing to the boy in the door frame and following words of Lance sounded so honest, happy and a bit dreamy.

"Yes."

Lance didn't wait for Hunk to get out of the car, when he grabbed his backpack and rushed out of the car as fast as he could. It felt like if he didn't hug Keith in the next seconds, he would vanish into thin air. Ignorance rushed through his body as he lost his backpack while clumsily stumbling towards Keith and looking directly in his black eyes.

A mild chuckle crossed his lips as he practically catched Lance in his arms and for a moment just looked at him, his eyes gazing down his whole body. Uncertain about the whole situation Lance straightened his ruffled hair, stood up and within a second Keith grabbed the collar of his shirt and pressed their lips together. A shiver went down Lance's spine and the common feeling in his stomach basically made twists, when Keith took both of Lance's hands and pulled him closer. Keith's lips felt soft, warm and comfortable against his own, like the perfect match he was looking for all along. His heart fluttered at the taste of his lips moving against his own.

Coughing Hunk signalized his presence.

"So is that the weekend I signed up for? Both of you making out or am I actually gonna meet the famous Keith?" They broke apart at the words of Hunk, lightly grinning at each other.

"Hunk, this is Keith. Keith, that's Hunk, my best friend." Lance said while he picked up his backpack from the ground. He immediately noticed that Keith didn't let go of his hand, he held it close to his side as he gave Hunk an acknowledging nod. 

"We're not gonna make out the whole weekend," Keith clarified. "That'd be awkward."

"Shiro's having a few friends over, so they'll probably expect us to socialize a bit, but they're all nice. Only if both of you are okay with it? Otherwise we could watch a movie or something." Keith let go of Lance's hand, turned around and opened the front door while he kept talking. "I actually thought we would be able to visit the city or something, but it's quite late."

Lance caught sight of Keith's shaking hands. He clearly was nervous. 

"No that's fine, right Lance?" Hunk answered for the both of them. For a moment Lance considered taking Keith's hand again, but honestly, he was just as tense as he was. "I don't have to share a bed with the two of you though, do I?"

"Why would your girlfriend be jealous?" Lance said jokingly. "Shay loves me, I don't think she would mind." 

"I would mind?" Hunk argued with a grin on his lips. "I'm not really interested in sharing a bed with two love birds." 

Keith coughed. 

"No, you don't have to share a bed with us." Keith said, while Lance desperately tried to read his expression. His eyes seemed a bit lost, his whole body stiff and unrelaxed.

When he opened the door to the apartment and switched the lights in the living room on, it didn't take long until loud yelling and laughing cut the silence. The whole apartment was comfortable furnished, a big greyish sofa in front of the biggest TV Lance had seen so far. If he didn't know Keith was a student, it sure would seem like he was rich or something. Behind the sofa was a small table with a few chairs and a unfilled vase on it. Lance's gaze went back to Keith who talked to Hunk for a moment about the drive here and what he studies as Lance let himself fall on the inviting sofa. He listens to them for a moment. 

"Dance major? That's great! You've got to show me some moves, maybe I can impress Shay with it when I'm back home." Hunk said enthusiastically. Keith had a delicate smile on his thin lips. 

"Sure, she'll love it." Keith answered, his eyes flickering to Lance on the sofa. "I mean who doesn't love men who can dance." 

"Come on, I'm gonna introduce you to the others." the dark-haired boy ordered and showed them the way to the kitchen with a little hand gesture.

The kitchen was packed with three people and that was honestly enough. It wasn't made for more than three people. The girl from the picture leaning against the kitchen counter, her long white hair bound in a ponytail and her eyes widen in suprise as he faced the three of them standing awkwardly in the door frame. On the window ledge sat a small girl with glasses and dark blonde, slight brown hair. And finally on the kitchen counter sat an older boy with black hair and a white fringe, who must be Shiro. 

"Are we having a party or what's going on here?" The girl on the window ledge asked a bit confused. Shiro shot her a glare and she threw her hands defensively in the air. 

"If you ever listened to me, Pidge, you would know that we have company this weekend." Shiro said to her, with a crooked grin on his lips. He seemed more likely to be a proud dad than a best friend. 

"Ohh!" Pidge finally said. "You're right how could I forget Keith talking about his loverboy." 

Lance cheeks heated up immediately as he smiled awkwardly. It wasn't getting any better, he felt so anxious and weird that he hesitantely grabbed Keiths hand and pulled him back. Keith didn't have to ask.

"That's Lance." He pointed with their intertwined hands and then to Hunk. "And his best friend Hunk." 

Then he pointed to the white haired girl, 

"That's Allura, she works with us," and still with Lance hand in his own, "Shiro, you know him already and Pidge, a little monster we met in a bar nearby." 

"Hey!" she complained, but kind of laughed at the same time. Lance and Hunk gave all of them a small "Hey", before they went back to the living room. With him there were no words needed, a small gesture was sufficient enough to tell him what he wanted. And right now in that moment it was nothing more than a bit privacy. 

They spent the night watching a comedy movie to which Lance fell asleep immediately. He buried himself in Keith's chest, maybe a bit drooling, but it wasn't like he minded. Since Keith and Hunk weren't tired at all they talked for a bit about life and of course Lance, before they carried him in his bedroom. Hunk told Keith how he always did that when they were younger, just to be carried. And when they both laid in bed finally under the same bed sheets, cuddling and exhausted yawning, little kissing noises were the only thing filling the atmosphere of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I KNOW THIS IS SHORT but enjoy

everybody talks - neon trees

When Keith woke up the next morning he couldn't help himself but stare at Lance lightly snoring and being the most peaceful human he was ever seen. It wasn't often that Keith had another boy in his bed, but this time it was clearly the best. His hand slowly moved to the Lance's soft hair, touching it with only fingertips to make sure it isn't a fucked up dream. The eyelashes barely moving from one breath to another. In real life Lance face was only more stunning than he had already admitted before.

His fingertips went along his jawline, down his neck and the uncovered skin on his chest. There was no way he would ever stop touching Lance.

"Will you stop staring like a creep and cuddle me already?" Lance interrupted the silence, Keith's face going completely red from the shame. He snorted a little as Lance eyes finally opened and looked at him in suprise. Keith's head totally red, fingers shaking and almost as nervous as yesterday once Lance was awake.

"It's not creepy, it's called admiring beauty," he answered and then pushed him a bit. "but turn around then, I'll spoon you."

Lance laughed at that, but did as told and hummed happily at the feeling of Keith's arms around him. He didn't hesitate to but his ass exactly where Keith's crotch was und pull him a bit closer.

"You know, I don't think I'm gay." Lance finally said after a few moments of silence. Keith could hear his challenging tone though. "Oh, shut up."

"I was about to say, I think, I'm bisexual."

Keith kissed the crook of his neck, before he intertwined their hands and laid them on Lance's stomach.

"You don't have to put a label on it, Lance." Keith told him quietly. "I'm fine with whatever that is, even if I'm just the exception."

And it was pure honesty when he spoke, because he gave no shit about labels. It didn't matter what Lance would tell his friends about his sexuality as long as told them truth about them. Whatever that truth might be. Lance slowly kissed Keith's wrist in return, soft and gentle lips pressing against the knuckles of his fingers and leaving a light tingle.

"I know that I don't have to, but I want to." Keith's heart probably melted right that second. "I never felt this way before, Keith. And if this exception, as you called it before, doesn't work out I'm not sure anything else will."

"I'm really glad you texted the wrong number that night." The heat in his cheeks rising as he kissed his neck again. Touching Lance skin was a whole new level. When Keith was younger he used to hate body contact, he despised it when people hugged and for most of the time he caught himself sulking over the fact, that no one ever hugged him. It was like a drug once you had a taste of it, you just couldn't stop. But Lance's skin against his own was wonderland from a different perspektive. "I love this so much."

Keith squeezed him tighter.

-

Three hours later Lance, Keith and Hunk went to the zoo and visited the ocean animals, which were the most interesting to Lance and Hunk. At first it was odd to hold another hand in public, but as much as Lance blushed in the beginning, he pretty much got used to it by the time his thumb always gently fondled over Keith's smooth skin. Hunk and Keith got along very well as time went by and made even jokes about weird fishes. 

"But we definitely need to go to a bar tonight! Keith promised to show me some dance moves!" Hunk said.

"I'm not showing you anything in public, but we still could go to a bar tonight and I'll show you at home. When do you guys have to leave tomorrow?" Keith said, slowly biting down on his lip. They made their way back to the other animals, passing some giraffes and elefants. 

"Probably early, because it already took us 5 more hours to get here and I have to work early on monday." Lance told him, only squeezing his hand tightly for a second. Keith looked at him insecure, meeting his gaze. The other boys eyes flickered at something else behind him though."Oh my god there's a sloth! Look Keith, it's you!" 

Hunk chuckled, his eyes going wide as if he remembered their last zoo trip. 

"Is that why you said the sloth reminded you of someone?" Lance cheeks immediately went pink. "Maybe."

Keith took a look at the sloth, lazily lying down on a stone near some trees.

"It kind of looks like me, when I try to write an essay for school." He said, only squeezing Lance's hand tighter. If Hunk wasn't here right now, he probably would be all over Lance. Placing small little kisses on every inch of his skin. Of course he was thankful that Hunk was here. For Keith it definitely wasn't the usual to drive someone around for just a weekend visit. 

"We can leave you here with your relatives, if you want to." Lance giggled, giving him a suprising peck on his lips. 

"No I'm good, thank you. You know, I have some hygienic standards." Keith answered him and Lance just snickered at him. 

Keith naturally learned that he loved every little thing about Lance. How his always so ruffled hair fell in his face and tickled his nose, causing him to scratch it like a yawning cat. Or his laugh when he found something totally hilarious and let's out an annoyed breath through his nose. Maybe also the fact that he starts biting his bottom lip when he gets extremely nervous. God, Keith loved him. Was it even possible to love someone after such short amount of time? 

"Earth to Keith," Lance teased him, pointing to Hunk who obviously got some food for them. "Are you okay?" 

He only nodded and grabbed the food they got, mumbling a quiet 'Thank you'. Any time that day Keith spaced out, he always wore that pleased lazy grin on his lip and it took Lance only three times before he picked it up. 

"What are you thinking about? You have that dirty grin on your lips!" Lance pointed out, sipping on his slushy. 

"W-what? I do not." 

"It looks mischievous though. I would be scared to sleep next to him tonight, if I were you." Hunk interfered very observant. "Maybe he's planning your downfall already."

"He would never," Lance answered visibly scandalized. "he's too much of a cinnamon roll for that." 

Keith spaced out again, not following any of their conversations. Afterwards he wished he would have been more present that day, because it was every thing they've got for a long amount of time. But still he couldn't force him to. He forgot all that actually mattered, when he stared at Lance. Inspecting each little inch of his skin, every frackle and all the odd things he does, when he thinks no one is watching. For once in his life, Keith was genuinely happy to be alive and thankful, that Shiro helped him fight through all of this, just to be here beside Lance right now. Every single fucking day, Shiro had forced him to get out of bed and practically shoved him into college. It all fell into place really nicely. His whole past didn't matter when his gaze met Lance's deep blue ocean eyes as he slowly gets lost in them. Time happens to be an absurd thing when you're truthfully in love with someone.

"Well now he just looks like he's possesed or something. You sure this is not some weird cult joke?" Hunk asked Lance seriously. 

"You know, Hunk, the way he looks right now is the way you look at Shay." 

"What? No! Does it really look that strange to be in love?" He took a closer look at Keith. Keith blinked at him in suprise. "Just saying, that I still can hear you guys, even if I'm not part of this conversation, right?"

"So what did you think of?" Hunk asked him curiously. "Probably Lance anyway, why do I even ask."

Lance chuckled proudly.

\- 

The three of them came home that night rather drunk and loudly giggling as they closed the front door. Hunk was singing something along the way, hitting every possible corner on his way to the kitchen. And even though he hasn't done this before, Keith was proudly singing with him. 

It took four minutes for Lance to heat up the food they got on their way home, Keith drunkenly showing Hunk dance moves and Hunk stumbling, because he just doesn't have the talent to dance. Keith drifted off again as they danced happily through the small kitchen and he got a sudden glance of Lance, looking more than jealous. As much as Lance loved how Keith tried really hard to get along with his best friend, he still wanted some quality time with him. And it made him furious that he even thought that way. 

Keith simply switched partners in a second, pulling Lance closely to himself and spinning him around lightly. He placed a little kiss against those soft, addicting lips and let go of him again.

"We probably should go to bed." Hunk said after a few minutes of silence. "We're leaving really early tomorrow." 

Lance nodded, still in trance of Keith dancing with him. They parted in the living room - Hunk heading for the sofa, while Keith and Lance shared Keiths room. That night Keith reflected all that was precious to him as he snuggled closer to Lance, inhaling the air through his nose. Cold skin pressed against his own. 

"Lance?" He asked, to make sure he was not awake anymore, but was even more suprised when a small hum followed. "I really do like you a lot." 

His heart hammering wildly in his chest. 

"I think I even love you." Keith's voice was shaking, grabbing his fingers tightly. Obvious regret crossing his thoughts. 

"I love you too, Keith."

\- 

Hunk and Lance left the next morning, leaving Keith with an aching, suffering heartbeat. His heart clenching at the thought of losing someone so pure and beautiful in his life. In which universe did he deserve all of this?

\- 

(03:02a.m) **we are boyfriends, right?**

(07:33a.m) _WELL I HOPE SO_


End file.
